The question of what kind of weather will be encountered arises frequently when one is anticipating travel or may be going on a business trip in a distant country. Attempts to get a reliable answer to this question, which has often been put to travel agents in the past, have rarely been satisfactory. Even in instances where an answer predicting the weather that may be expected in a given location is forthcoming, it is usually "off-the-cuff" and hardly ever of a predictable quality based on factual information. Undoubtedly, this lack of relatively sound predictability of weather information is due to the fact that there exists no readily available useful reference which can quickly supply a reasonable typical forecast, based on documented data, of the weather in distant cities for each month of the year.
Although weather information for most major cities is officially recorded in various reports, these records are generally not readily accessible at the desired moment or, in any event, the form of the data presents difficulty in, or a psychological block to, quickly extracting the pertinent information that can be used for forecasting typical weather for a given time and location. Accordingly, a need exists for a convenient practical and handy device and method for determining essentially immediately what the typical weather in a given geographical location will be for any given time of the year.